The invention relates to a rotor for an electric machine, in particular a synchronous machine with transverse flux, in particular a synchronous generator having the features from the preamble of claim 1; in addition, a synchronous machine with a rotor, in particular a synchronous generator with transverse flux and a drive unit having a synchronous machine in the form of a synchronous generator with transverse flux.
It is generally known to integrate generators for providing electrical energy in drive systems. For reasons connected with minimizing the overall space, bearing-free generators are incorporated which, in the known designs, dispense with a bearing on the drive side, but still require a mounting on the output side of the generator. In this case, how the generators are constructed is unimportant. Also conceivable in this case are designs of generators which operate with transverse flux. These are also referred to as synchronous generators with traverse flux, in particular TFM generators. In this case, however, it is necessary to provide a generator shaft to attach the rotor to a primary energy producer. In particular in a conventional area of use, the arrangement of a generator on a flywheel for the purpose of converting the mechanical energy into electrical energy, the connection between the rotor of the generator, in particular to a TFM generator and the drive machine, is characterized by rotationally elastic behavior. In order to avoid the damaging effects of the associated oscillations on the actually converted electrical power and the service life of the generator, a spring-damper arrangement with simultaneous compensation of angular errors is normally used. A significant disadvantage of this design consists, however, in the fact that this is very long in terms of axial length, that is to say in particular when incorporated in a drive train, does not operate without wear and is very complicated with regard to the constructional design. With regard to the designs of TFM machines which can also be operated as generators, reference can be made to the documents cited below:    (1) DE 35 36 538 A1    (2) DE 37 05 089 C1    (3) DE 39 04 516 C1    (4) DE 41 25 779 C1
These documents describe in essence the basic principle and the construction of electric machines which operate on the transverse flux principle, it being possible for these to be operated both as motors and as generators.